It's Disgusting What You Do to Me
by scenevampirepuppy
Summary: Fandral/Loki One-shot Uhm...I suck at summaries so...it's basically some sexy times between Fandral and Loki one night in Asgard .-. There's a little fluff towards the end too I guess... Warnings: MaleXMale, maleXmale sex, that's about it. Based off the song Disgusting by Kesha/Miranda Cosgrove.


**Author Note:**

Okay, so...this is over on DeviantART under the same title under the same username. Uhhhh...I think I did warning in the summary buuuuut...

**Warnings:**

**MaleXMale, maleXmale sex, sort of a songfic(But not really)**

Don't like any of the above? Don't read it

On with the story!

One beautiful night in the realm of Asgard, all was quiet. One could search every glittering hallway and each golden aspect that made up the wondrous place, and wouldn't find anything out of place or anyone making a noise as all Asgardians slept. Or so it would seem. One wouldn't realize that Loki, God of Mischief, was up to his usual. He had charmed the entirety of his room, to appear as if nothing resided inside, but the sleeping form of himself. The invidious man had even made sure to trick Heimdall, bewitching the all-seeing man to think him asleep. Unknown to others outside his spells, another being accompanied him in his room. A being who one would only identify as one of the Warrior's Three. Fandral, the Dashing, or so everyone referred to him as. But everything aside from sleep was happening in Loki's bed chambers.

With each thrust Fandral gave into the lithe body below, he received a quietly muffled moan from the God under him. Loki tried his best to keep his fingernails from raking down the skin on the blonde warrior's back, yet it was always a failed attempt. He continued to pant and writhe beneath the other man above him, long lost in the ecstasy and drowning in everything appealing to the sensesthe sounds of the bed protesting against the added weight of the warrior, creaking at each movement; the taste of Fandral kissing Loki with as much passion as he could muster; the tangy scent of their sweat mingling together as Fandral continued to move over him; his closed eyes seeing random splotches of white, along with stars whilst his prostate was assaulted; the slick feel of the other's skin, Fandral's muscles moving as he continued his thrusts, not to mention the allover tingly feeling that was taking over his body. Loki let out a particularly loud moan as he disconnected Fandral's and his lips, letting his head fall back against the plush pillows. His dark, raven hair, usually so resigned and devoid of any flaws, was now splayed over the cushion like spilt ink. His eyes were shut as tightly as they could be and his chest heaved as he audibly attempted to regain his breath, and his lips were swollen from desperate, lust-filled kisses. The blonde warrior continued bucking his hips into the other, Loki's walls pressing in all the desirable ways.

"Fan-Fandral," Loki paused as a moan made its way past his lips, "I-I'm-" the panting God stopped again, deciding to be quick and to the point, "Soon." Fandral nodded as best as he could as he altered the force and pace of his thrusts, eliciting a whimper from Loki. The god's lean form shuddered as Fandral pounded into his prostate, the pressure inside him continuing to build. Loki clenched his teeth, his back arching off the bed, as he released over both of their stomachs. His eyes were displaying white and stars again, and his body violently shuddered as the feel of the orgasm racked through his body. The blonde grunted as he continued to thrust into the, now, hypersensitive body and finally let out a groan of Loki's name as he released deep within the other. They rode out their orgasms as Fandral's thrusts became slower and less shaky. The buck of Fandral's hips eventually slowed to a stop, and he swiftly pulled out of Loki, who continued to pant. His body still tingled and he laid back, using a spell to clean the both of them up, as Fandral rested beside him and put his head on Loki's rising and falling chest. Loki mindlessly brought a hand down to the other's hair, beginning to fiddle with the blonde locks.

They eventually regained their breath, and Loki's fingered continued to twirl pieces of blonde hair. Fandral laid a kiss on Loki's chest, then finding Loki's unused hand with his own and locking their fingers together, settled back onto place.

"You know love," Fandral looked up at Loki, noting the look of thought in his expression, "it's a bit odd how different I am since being with you." Fandral hummed, then letting "How so?" leave his lips.

"Like how open I can be when around you, and Thor even said once that I seemed like a genuinely happier person. Don't you find it the slightest bit weird? I'm the God of _Mischief_, not some young, love-struck maiden. It's almost unsettling, disgusting even. I'm supposed to be playing pranks, not flitting around, flirting with one of the Warrior's Three. You're supposed to be the romantic one." Fandral smiled up at the other, still laying on Loki's chest. "You're so adorable when you concentrate." Loki snatched his hand away from Fandral's hair, and lightly slapped him on the forehead, but couldn't hide the blush that forced its way onto his pale cheeks.

"I'm being serious you idiot!" Fandral chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist in response, then nuzzled into the other. Loki let a breath of a laugh slip past his lips, then draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders. "I love you Loki." Loki smiled down at the warrior, "And I love you."


End file.
